Operation: ARWING
by MPH168
Summary: Numbuh One/Nigel Uno is just getting used to the GKND and is ready to go on his next mission, but when something goes wrong, not only does he find himself on a planet full of giant animals, he also finds himself on a totally different solar system. How will Nigel act to this? This is my first fanfic, so be gentle. I do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Adversary

**Hello Fanfiction, before I begin with this crossover, I want you to know I'm new to making fanfics so don't expect this to be an amazing crossover. Now I know these two franchises coming together is kind of weird, but I've always liked fanfiction stories with animals and kids.**

* * *

**Operation: A.R.W.I.N.G  
**  
Chapter 1: An Unexpected Adversary

"Hey Numbuh 1, get your keister down here, now" Numbuh 100,000 shouted as the ceiling rumbled a little, "I have a new mission for ya'!"

Numbuh 1 A.K.A Nigel Uno, was starting to get used to the Galactic Kids Next Door as he had succeeded in completing various missions and he was starting to get his feet back on the ground, but still he missed his friends and family and their days back at Sector V and would always shed tears now and again as he hopes to see them again someday, and he always looks at the pictures of his friends when he wakes up.

When he heard Numbuh 100,000 (who couldn't hear her) call him for a new mission, he was both excited and depressed. "I'm coming Numbuh 100,000!" He said as he got dressed and walked down the spiraling stairs.

There Nigel went into the foyer where Numbuh 100,000 was waiting for him, she looked extremely familiar, only difference, skin color, she looked kind of like Numbuh 362. She then spoke up, "Sorry I yelled, but you're such a lazy bum sometimes that I don't feel like going upstairs and waking you up," 100,000 giggled. "I understand sir, uh, I-I mean mam," Nigel said before stuttering to correct his mistake.

She chuckled, "It's okay, you can call me sir, I like that term better anyway, it makes me sound more like a higher authority." They both laughed. "But anyway, let's get breakfast and talk about this mission you'll be going on today." She said. "Alrighty then." Nigel agreed.

As they ate, they discussed the new task for the little bald lad. "Wait, so what you're saying, is that someone has breached the legendary Sector Z's base and warship?" Nigel asked with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm afraid so," Numbuh 100,000 said grimly,"but this wasn't a fugitive of GKND or anything like that," she explained,"this was an adult who looked like that one creature of the night that can turn into a flying thing, i've seen it in a black and white movie from the 30's once." Numbuh 1 was beyond shocked as he knew who she was talking about as he almost choked on his hotcake._"COUNT SPANKULOT?!"_ Nigel asked with shock and horror.

"That's a strange name," Numbuh 100,000 lamented. "You know this being?" She asked him. "He- Ah- Wh- Wh- WHA-?" That was all Numbuh One could say as he couldn't come up with any logical sentences, he was too shocked by this revelation. "And could you please finish one of the sentences?" 100,000 asked a bit annoyed.

Numbuh 1 was speechless for a little while still to shocked to say anything, but then, an explanation finally came out of the bald brit's mouth. "Count Spankulot is a spank-happy vampire," he started, "Who may look like a joke, but when he punishes you with brutal spankings to your rear, it's not the same, me and Sector V always ran into him, he even tried to join the Kids Next Door at one point, but we all know how that goes, what I'm trying to get across is, I never thought someone like Count Spankulot could even think of this, let alone do it, this mission just got more interesting."

When Nigel was finished with his explanation, Numbuh 100,000 was astounded that a vampire could do something like this. "Hmm, the supreme leader will be very interested in hearing this," Numbuh 100,000 said. "I'll tell her about this, you gotta get ready for your mission in a little while, Nigel." "Very well then," Numbuh 1 agreed. "I won't fail Numbuh 100,000."

"Please Nigel, call me Maia." She said to him. After they finished breakfast, Numbuh One got ready for his mission he was now only excited about it, little did he know, he was going to step into a whole new galaxy!

* * *

**So this has been chapter 1, next chapter will be here soon, i'll try and make it better than this one. I've decided to use Count Spankulot as on of the antagonists because I think he's a pretty underrated villain, don't worry i'll explain why he's done this when he's introduced. And yes, if you haven't guessed yet, Numbuh 100,000/Maia is an OC. Please review and let me know where I need to improve. Until then, peace out.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kids Next Door or Star Fox. Everything goes to Tom Warburton and Nintendo. 


	2. Chapter 2: Crash Landing

**Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Crash Landing

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 100,000 shook hands as he was about to depart for this mission. "Are you sure your confident enough to go on a mission this big, Nigel?" Maia asked with concern. Numbuh 1 reassured her; "This is probably the only chance I'll ever get to see Sector Z's base, a chance like this will not come again, ever." Nigel said with a confident grin on his face.

Numbuh 100,000/Maia nooded her head in agreement."Okay then, good luck Numbuh 1."

And with that, Nigel got inside this airship that he felt like he has seen before (it was an Arwing), but he decided not to dwell on that and took off.  
"Goodbye for now, Maia." The little cue balled workaholic said to Numbuh 100,000 as he took off.

As Maia watched him leave, she muttered to herself; "Be safe, Nigel."

While Numbuh 1 was flying to his destination, he couldn't help but feel sad because he realized people would tear off their own arm just to get even a small little glimpse of the Sector Z KND base, and he wanted nothing more, if that day would ever come, to take all of Sector V with him to see this.

As he was passing by a bright constellation star to his right, he began to notice something,"I could've sworn i've passed by that star a few times already." But he shook this off as all stars look the same in space.

As time went by, Nigel began to think that he should've been there by now, the coordinates he was given that are supposed to always show the destination, didn't show it. But before he give any more thought to this, he felt something shooting at his airship, he assumed right away; "So Count Spankulot, you decided to drop in, eh?" He looked on his radar to see the spank-happy count, but it wasn't him, before he could see who it was shooting at him his radar got busted."Woah, he sure is determined!" Numbuh 1 said as the mysterious enemy kept on shooting at his ship,"but I can do that to!" As Numbuh 1 did a barrel roll, he tried to shoot at the ship in retaliation, to no avail as before that could happen he felt his ship going down, hurdling toward a distant planet. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ he screamed as he was certain he was going to die.

As he neared the planets grounds, all he could think of was his dear mother, his friends at Sector V, and Numbuh 362, how he was certain he will never see them again. Nigel thought in his head: "This is the end, I'm done for!" as tears began pour out of his beady little eyes, as he was close to the ground, he said a quick prayer. And then once the arwing the ground, it exploded, but just before it did, a voice was heard.

"Eject button has been activated." Said the robotic monotone voice. And then Nigel was launched up into the sky and luckily he remembered Numbuh 2 packed him a parachute. When Numbuh 1 noticed this, he cried tears of joy and he could not be more happier. "i'm alive, he said weakly, but then, _"I'M ALIVE!"_ the bald British boy shouted into the planets divine sky.

"Hoagie, your a lifesaver ole' pal!" Numbuh 1 said to honor his friend, but not like he was dead. But he then looked around to see nothing but a rural grassland he crashed in. "W-where am I?" he said in a concerned tone. He looked around what was left of the airship to see if could find anything helpful, nothing. He looked at his communicator to see it was completely broken and that was his only means of communication and help from GKND base.

The bald boy who's body was a little bit bruised, but he was alright, reluctantly decided to set on foot to see if he could find any civilization on this planet. But Nigel noticed this planet looks a lot like Earth. "Uh, if only!" Numbuh 1 said in defeat. As he trekked forward, he was lucky enough to find food from bushes and he even found a convenient refrigerator that had some food in it. Nigel was surprised by this, but thanked it for happening to be there.

He also used some of the tech Numbuh 2 gave him. "I always knew this would come in handy, Nigel said reassuringly, "Numbuh 2, shame on you for not thinking so." He was glad to have two in particular, the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, and the KND-Design PDA that can really tell you where you are.

After a few days of traveling and having to spare his space suit, who is now wearing a red polo shirt, and a pair of slacks, Nigel saw something he thought he would never see, civilization. But this wasn't an ordinary city like on Earth, this was more futuristic as it has more advanced technology with hover cars and electronic billboards. But the one thing that Numbuh 1 was shocked by more than anything, the inhabitants, they weren't humans, they weren't even aliens, they were...anthropomorphic animals.

**So this has been chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be here soon. Please review** **and let me know where I can improve.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The General

**Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Space Heroes

Nigel was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe that animals inhabited this planet.

"Does this mean humans are pets?" Numbuh 1 thought. (come on, he was still a kid)

But he soon decided to shake this thought off. But he was thinking whether he should travel into the city or not he was a bit afraid that they wouldn't know how to speak English language.

However, just as he was pondering on what to do, an inhabitant saw the little baldy and went up to him, this inhabitant was a bloodhound wearing a red military suit and military hat.

"Greetings, young one." the canine said to the bald boy. "My name is General Pepper, and I welcome you to the planet of Corneria."

Numbuh One thought: "Corneria, why do I feel like I've heard that name from somewhere before?"

"Hello uh, General Pepper," Nigel thought that was a strange name, but he went with it. 

"My name is Numbuh 1." Nigel told the hound. "Your name is a number?" He asked confused. Numbuh 1 laughed, "No, no, no, my real name is Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1 is my codename, I'm a member of the Kids Next Door."

"Hmm," General Pepper hummed. "Kids Next Door, I'm not familiar with such an organization." the commander of the Cornerian Army admitted. Nigel was a bit offended, but he understood that not every species has of KND.

"The Kids Next Door is an organization where kids ages 9 to 12 fight against adults and teenagers who hate children and make them do stuff they don't want to do." The former Earth operative explained to the canine general.

General Pepper couldn't help but laugh at this. "Sounds very childish, hence the title of your organization."

"Hey, don't underestimate us, general!" Numbuh 1 defended his team. "We may be kids, but we have great skills at hand-to-hand combat and 2x4 technology, I was the leader of the Kids Next Door base on Earth and you should here the reviews that the other operatives have given me, so I know my way around an enemy or two, or as many as there are, I faced a whole bunch of adult primates alone on a desert island and I kicked their butts, what I'm getting across General, is that some heroes, come in small packages!"

After Numbuh 1 was finished, General Pepper laughed, "All I said was it just sounds silly, I find it very brave of children to stand up to corrupt adults, believe me, Nigel, I'm impressed, please son, at ease." General Pepper calmly said.

Numbuh 1 took a deep breath. "Okay, okay," he said, "my apologies General Pepper." The bloodhound nodded his head forgiving his little outburst. "Anyway sir, did you say this planet is Corneria?"

As Numbuh 1 and General Pepper walked around the town, he explained the bald lad that the planet is very peaceful. but is always under attack. He explained that he's the commander of the Cornerian army who always makes sure the planet is safe.

"I see." Numbuh 1 understood. "But the one team we animals can always depend on is Star Fox." General Pepper said with authority. "Star Fox, sir?" Numbuh 1 asked. "They are a group of mercenaries who, when our army is having trouble, which is, unfortunately, often, we call them in to save the planet, and they have yet to let us down which is mostly because of the young man, Fox McCloud."

"Fox McCloud?" Nigel asked. "He is the extraordinary extraordinaire and current leader of the team, believe me Numbuh 1, once you meet him and the other members of the team, you'll be glad you did." Pepper said happily. "Oh Nigel, I almost forgot to ask you, what brings you here to Corneria?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be here actually." Nigel explained to Pepper about his experience the past few days he's been on Corneria. "I see, so an old enemy of yours has breached a base in where did you say it was?" the bloodhound asked. "Sector Z, sir." General Pepper was surprised to hear this. "Excuse me, Numbuh 1," Pepper said to the shiny headed lad, "if you don't mind, we would like it if you let Star Fox assist you with such a task."

Numbuh 1 almost refused, but he then thought carefully for a moment, he remembered he had no way of communicating with GKND, and he also remembers that no one really cares about him as he once completed that very hard mission that all GKND thought was impossible to accomplish by himself, and no one congratulated him, the more he thought about this, the little more angry he got, and right there, he accepted. "Yes General, I would like assistance from this Star Fox." Numbuh 1 said happily.

"Excellent!" General Pepper gleefully said. 'What is this archenemy of yours name anyway, my boy?" he asked Nigel. "His name is Count Spankulot." General Pepper heard this and had a slightly puzzled look on his face. Nigel went on to say; "I know it's an embarrassing name, but he's no joke, at least not anymore." Nigel said the last part silently. "I always ran into him when I was on Earth, he would always give us painful spankings to the rear, believe me they weren't pretty."

"Sounds like a dirtbag if you ask me." The General said with disgust.

"Yeah," Numbuh 1 agreed, "but we always gave him a taste of his own medicine." "By the way, who are the other members of the Star Fox team?"

"Well, there's the second-in-command, Falco Lombardi, careful around him, he's a bit full of himself, but he's headstrong."

"Then there's Slippy Toad, the mechanic of the team, he's not exactly the toughest, but he's very smart, and he's got a lot of heart, and he'll help you with any questions you have."

"And then there's Fox's girlfriend, Krystal, she's the newest member of the team, and she has very strong psychic abilities and has the power to heal her's, or anyone's injuries, but watch it around her, she's very sweet and friendly, but she can be hot-headed at times.

"And we've got one of the legendary founding members of Star Fox, and a close friend of mine, Peppy Hare, Fox's mentor. He is a pro at barrel rolling and will help you with learning that skill if you don't know it already. He's semi-retired from flying, but he's still got plenty of fight left in him."

These people made him think of them as counterparts for Sector V, Numbuh 4 as Falco because he's brash, Numbuh 5 as Krystal she's level-headed, Numbuh 2 as Slippy because of being a mechanic, and Chad Dickson/Numbuh 274 as Peppy because he's the leaders mentor, only difference with Peppy, is that he sounds like he's still very loyal to Star Fox.

"Alright Nigel, were here at Star Fox's base." Nigel was ready to meet his temporary team. He thought since General Pepper was a bloodhound, he imagined what they were because of their names.

And then they went inside.

* * *

**Finally got this chapter done. Don't worry next chapter Numbuh One will meet the Star Fox team. Review plz! I've decided to let you guys decide why Count Spankulot has done this, and if I like it enough, BOOM! In this story it goes! Okay chapter 4 will be here soon. See ya guyz later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Knowing Your Team

**Okay, here's chapter 4, their going to meet each other!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Knowing Your Team

Numbuh 1 was sweating anxiously as he and General Pepper walked inside the Cornerian Army base, he was astounded by all the technology, it was more advanced than anything on Earth. But still, Numbuh 1 stuck to KND's 2x4 technology and the ones his best friend gave him.

It was they were greeted by Bill Grey, the ace pilot of the Cornerian Army, he too was a dog breed, most likely a bulldog Numbuh 1 thought.

"Hello, Bill Grey." General Pepper said. "Greetings Sir," the canine ace pilot said while saluting. "I see you're back from your daily patrol."

Bill Grey noticed something next to the general, a small, bruised, shiny headed, human boy straightening his slightly damaged shades.

"General," Grey asked, "who's the kid?"

"Why don't you ask him?" General Pepper suggested.

"Hello sir," Numbuh 1 said to the other dog, "My name is Nigel Uno, I am from Earth."

"I can see that." Bill said surprised. "A human walking on Cornerian grounds is very rare, so if you go out into the city, you might get some shocked looks from the inhabitants, especially since you have no fur or hair on you at all." Nigel laughed, "That happened a few times on the way here."

"My apologies, I haven't introduced myself yet, the name's Bill Grey, Fox McCloud is my childhood friend I'm the one who got him into this planets flight academy, and I'm the leader of the Bulldog and Husky squadrons on this planet called Katina which has good relation with this one, but I am a fellow Cornerian." The bulldog said to Nigel. "But anyway, what's your story, Nigel?" He asked.

"Well," Numbuh 1 started, "I was a lead operative of this organization on Earth called the "Kids Next Door," it's for children nine to twelve years old who fight against evil adults and stupid teenagers who like to see children having no fun."

Bill tried to understand this. "It might sound silly, but we're not to be underestimated just because were kids, I am very good at holding my own against enemies and we've got great weapons and technology." Numbuh 1 said to the Cornerian Bulldog.

"Anyway, I was the leader of the Kids Next Door on Earth, I lead an extraordinary team and we were like a family, but I was then promoted to this thing called the Galactic Kids Next Door, where, to be brutally honest, is very depressing. I left my friends for a place where no one gives me even a hand shake for beating a mission that even a legendary veteran of KND would have trouble with, but I digress." Nigel said angrily before calming down.

"Okay, okay you can stop right there, kid, that's way more than I wanted to know." The bulldog said smiling nervously.

"Anyway Mr. Grey, is the Star Fox team in?" Pepper asked Grey.

"No, their still on that mission destroying what's left of Andross's base, but I contacted them and they said they're on their way back." Bill said.

"Who's Andross?" Numbuh One asked.

"Andross was a brilliant scientist that we Cornerians once respected," Pepper answered. "But then, he wanted nothing but power and control, and it drove him to insanity and he started making dangerous and downright horrible experiments, one in particular almost destroyed this city and for that, we banished him from this planet and to the desolate and long forgotten planet known as Venom, we thought he wouldn't survive a day there, but quite contrary, he's made the planet into his home base, and we always send Star Fox to make sure he never sees this planet in peril."

"Now he sounds like adult scum." Nigel said with disgust.

"Indeed." Pepper agreed.

"Sir," Bill Grey spoke up. "The Great Fox just came in."

"Excellent, their here, Numbuh One." General Pepper said happily. "You're about to meet your temporary team, but forgive me if you feel you're in the minority since you are the only human."

"General Pepper, sir, I felt like that the moment I saw this planets inhabitants." Nigel said smiling confidently.

General Pepper went inside the Great Fox's docking bay and came out of the Great Fox was an auburn fox, a blue falcon, a blue female fox, a toad, and an aging but wise hare.

"Welcome back, Star Fox." General Pepper greeted the group of anthropomorphic space animals.

"General Pepper, sir!" They all said in unison while saluting. "You've done well, Star Fox." Pepper said proud of the team.

"It's time for you to all to take five." Pepper said.

"Thank goodness, that mission was harder than I thought it was gonna be." The leader, Fox McCloud admitted.

"You can never be too careful with Andross, that's for sure." The weakest member of the team, Slippy Toad added.

"Well it's over now, you are free to do what you want." General Pepper said a little too upbeat.

The team looked at him in suspicion. "Uh, sir," Falco said a bit worried, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I agree," Krystal added, "normally, you would just say congratulations and leave it at that."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." General Pepper reassured them. "I'm just a little more happier today, because, I have some good news."

The team gave him their full attention. "The next mission, it won't be just you five, you guys will have a temporary new member."

Star Fox looked at him shocked. "R-really?" Fox asked puzzled. "That's right." General Pepper answered.

"Okay, I'm all for a new member, but, why?" Falco asked confused.

"It does seem like short notice." Krystal admitted.

"Trust me, team, let's go meet him, but I want you to know, he's a little out of the ordinary, follow me." General Pepper told the team. And that, they did.

"Is this recruit any good?" Slippy asked the general.

"Oh yes, he's experienced in both flight and combat," Pepper explained to the team. "He was once a leader of this organization he's in, just trust me he'll be a good asset to the team."

"Sounds good to me." Falco said now interested.

"But the real question is, can he hold out on his own?" Peppy spoke up.

"He can, Peppy." General Pepper told his friend.

"Now that sounds like a benefit to the team." Krystal said.

"Maybe this guy will be good for Star Fox." Fox said impressed.

And with that, General Pepper and the Star Fox came into the foyer where Numbuh One. "Well, where is he?" Falco asked impatiently. "He's right there." General Pepper said and pointed at the little bald boy who was straightening his glasses.

"That bald boy?" Krystal asked. "Indeed." General Pepper answered. "But...he's just a kid, a human one at that." Peppy said.

"And we all know how rare it is for a human to find his of herself on Corneria, right?" Slippy asked out loud for anybody to answer.

"Well let's just go meet him and see what he's done." Said the calm Fox McCloud.

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger, I know I said the team was going to meet Numbuh one but they at least saw him in the end. Chapter 5 will be here soon, I just gotta brainstorm. And please, oh please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Are You Up To It?

**Well, here's number 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Are You Up To It?

As Numbuh One was polishing his dirty jetpack shoes, he didn't notice the Canine general and a team of other animals walking toward where he was. They all stared at the bald human boy in the red polo shirt and slacks. He then looked up to them. "Nigel, I'd like you meet your new team." General Pepper said to him as he was showing Star Fox. Nigel looked at them surprised and speechless. "I'll let you get better acquainted." General Pepper said to them walking away.

Numbuh One just kept staring at them, he was quite surprised. There was an awkward silence between them all.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something?" Krystal giggled, breaking the silence.

"O-Oh yeah, right!" Numbuh One said shaking his head, snapping out of his trance. "So, are you guys Star Fox?" the bald workaholic asked the animals.

"That's right." The leader, Fox answered. "Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves, My name is Fox McCloud, the leader of the team, nice to meet you." Fox said to Numbuh 1 shaking hands.

"Name's Falco Lombardi, ace pilot of the team, don't forget it, okay? Okay!" Falco said playfully answering his own question and shook hands with the hairless English lead operative.

"My name's Slippy Toad, the mechanic of the team." The toad introduced himself to Numbuh 1 shaking his hand. "I'm good at building things, but my flight skills could be better." Slippy admitted.

"That's for sure." Falco said under his breath.

"Hello, my name is Krystal, welcome to the team." Krystal said to Nigel shaking his hand. "Thank you, Krystal." He said to her.

"And my name is Peppy Hare." The rabbit said to the bald kid shaking his hand. "I'm one of the founding members of this team." He told him. "Welcome to the team."

"Thank you, Peppy, it's nice to meet you all." Nigel said to the team. "My name is Nigel Uno, I'm numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door."

"Kids Next Door?" Fox asked. "Oh yeah, the general told us you were the leader of an organization you were in." He remembered the generals words. "Can you tell us more about it and also, why you're here on Corneria."

"Well," Nigel began. "The Kids Next Door is an organization made by kids, for kids, we fight against adults and teenagers who hate children and want to see us suffer. "I was the leader of the Kids Next Door on Earth and I had a an amazing and talented team before I got promoted to higher ranks and I joined the Galactic Kids Next Door in space." He said. "A few day's ago, they sent me on a mission to find a Kids Next Door sector that was breached by an old enemy of me and my team back on Earth, but I lost my sense of direction and ended up crash landing here on Corneria, and for the next few days, I wandered through this planets rural section until I found this city and General Pepper found me, I told him about my mission I still needed to accomplish, and so he decided he wanted you guys to help me with this as a temporary member of Star Fox, I don't work with adults unless I can fully trust them and you guys sound like you're just that." Numbuh One completed his explanation.

"Interesting." Peppy concurred. "What's this old enemy of yours name, Nigel?" The old hare asked the bald brit.

"His name is, Count Spankulot." He answered. The team gave a puzzled look and were trying to suppress their laughter. Numbuh One wasn't surprised by this at all.

"Count SPANKULOT?" Falco asked in disbelief. "That sounds like a joke."

"I know his name may sound silly, and I thought he was a joke, but believe me Falco, he is more than meets the eye." Nigel declared. "His means of attack is spanking, they aren't lethal, but they hurt."

This only meant more laughing from the team. "Okay," Nigel said deviously. "I guess I didn't get to his most chilling attack, when he takes his gloves off, and he spanks you with his bare hands, he turn you into one of his minions!" This stopped the laughter in a heartbeat. "W-What?" Slippy asked shocked.

"Still think he's a joke? Numbuh 1 asked seriously. "On top of that, this base he breached is legendary and was always untouched until now."

"Nigel, Where is this base?" Krystal asked dying to know.

"It's in this place called Sector Z." Numbuh One answered. "Did you say Sector Z?" Fox asked bewildered.

"You've heard of Sector Z?" Nigel asked.

"Well this isn't good, not one bit." Fox said with concern.

"Sector Z is one of three nebulae in the system, it's where a catastrophic battle took place between the Cornerian Army and fleet of space pirates which the Cornerians won the battle, but after that, they were flaunting their victory and so we Cornerians never got around to cleaning up the debris that still covers that air, and so, it was abandoned." Peppy explained.

"These people that have put their base there must be really brave and good at taking risks." Fox told Numbuh One.

"Well their not in the Kids Next Door anymore, but they did leave their base untouched and clean and it shown no sign of aging or decaying and it's said that their is so many valuable and priceless items that people would kill to have as their own." The bald lad told the space animals.

"Well whatever this "Count Spankulot" wants from there, it's gotta be very important." Fox said. "General Pepper, sir," Fox turned to the general. "I thank you for the break, but i'm afraid it'll have to wait, we've got work to do at Sector Z." Fox told Pepper. "Well alrighty then, if it's important, then go and do what you do best, Star Fox!" General Pepper accepted. And after hearing what Nigel has told them, the other members were more than ready to go out into the galaxy once more.

And with that, Numbuh One followed Star Fox into the Great Fox and were ready for quite an adventure!

* * *

Meanwhile back at the GKND base...

Numbuh 100,000/Maia was worried sick about Numbuh One who hasn't been back for three days and she couldn't get a hold of him on their communicator.

"Supreme leader," Maia said directly at the supreme leader. "I'm worried about Numbuh 1, he hasn't been back for three whole days!"

"Numbuh 1?" She asked not really paying attention. "Oh, the hairless human." She then said in disgust now remembering who she was talking about. "I'll send out a search team, in the meantime, just go doing what you're doing." She told Numbuh 100,000.

"But supreme leader-," Maia said before the Supreme Leader cut her off, "That's an order!" She said in a booming voice.

So she did as she was told and went back to her room. She prayed that Nigel was safe and that he'd be back soon.

"Please oh please be safe, Nigel." She said to herself.

* * *

** Whew! Chapter 5 is finished. I'm gonna need time to brainstorm for chapter 6, in the meantime, please review and let me know what characters you'd like for me to put in, I just might do it. I'm thinking about adding Chad/Numbuh 274 somewhere in this story but I have to think where to put him.**

But anyway, review, review, like it's a chore! See ya guyz later.


End file.
